


So Much For a Party

by filthinbeau



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types, Japanese Drama
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Post Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryu throws himself a welcome party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much For a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011.

It was quite a big crowd, if he didn't know any better he might have thought this place was an elite club, in the middle of upper class resident, on weekend nights. Sort of.

Since he's been crashing to this party earlier on Tsuchiya greeted him with a grin, had been drinking all types of liquid, from the lightest to the heaviest with multiple of colours being served. Sooner or later the guy would collapse with the rate he's been holding, or worse vomiting on him. Looking around, there were few faces that he was familiar with, not counting his old classmates, but he didn't spot Take, Hyuga, nor Ryu. 

Great. Now he's stuck with a tipsy fake-host, whining on his pitiful life. Hayato took another sip of the orange liquid when the taller boy leaning his weight on him.

"Do you ever wish you went to college?" asked Tsuchiya, stank with alcohol. 

"Sometimes." It was an absurd question but what did you expect from a person who wasn't sober enough to be taken seriously. But Tsuchiya cut him fast "Well i am." Hiccuping and raising his one arm in the air, he whined "they'll throw you away like shit. It sucks to be stupid, you know..." 

Clock sure tickling fast. Some of the last memories he could brought of was them wasted, celebrating, fighting, years ago, just after graduation. And Tsuchiya still had that Chinese fan of his.

Hayato reacted fast, caught the other's wrist from grabbing yet another glass and guided the drunken man to the nearby couch. How can it be like this way. He sighed, and the owner of this costume party hasn't even come to his view of sight, the one that he was anticipated for since he's been told about this event a couple of days ago.

A new track of song being played on, and that was when Take pushing past the crowd of guests, wearing an awful tight of seifuku. Clearly he's bigger build now, for the fabric was a bit stretched on his side and the skirt, well the skirt appeared to be mismatched with the colour of the scarf.

"Wow, what are you supposed to be? A broke salary man?" Take mocked, nudging Hayato on the rib. Hayato looking down to his own attire, he was totally forgot what he's wearing anyway, thanks to the snoring Tsuchiya beside him. He's been pondering on for the last two days, but for the sake of his image and humanity, and to save some time, money and energy he decided to grab a plain suit instead. So much for the party.

"Whose that you're wearing? Your girlfriend?" He smirked, able to get back at the shorter boy.

"My girlfriend's sister." Take put on the the proud smirk when Hayato was silent, seemingly to be thinking on something in his mind.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"The only person who's gay is you, Hayato... or if you want to count on Ryu, i don't mind." Take offered him a bowl of corn snacks he managed to grab before hand, since Hayato was still glaring at him for the remark and he still wore the smug expression, that Hayato was more than grateful to wipe it off with a few punch here and there.

"Whatever."

"Thought you're never going to make it. Why didn't you come to us?" He munched on the crunchy food while poking the collapsed Tsuchiya on the stomach. "We're upstairs."

"I'm babysitting this guy here, thank you." He said pointing to the said man, who was fidgeting in his drunken-sleep state, dodging unconsciously from the hard assault that was Take's evil hand. He wished Take would stop it already, it looked ridiculous.

"The hell with him by the way. Drinking like a machine..."

Take took a deep sip on his glass. "Some stuff happened with the production company he worked at. Not so sure but he got cut off." He patted Tsuchiya on the shoulder, throwing a sympathy gesture. "Poor dude."

"Guess some people just aren't that lucky." Hayato said, suddenly the fact that he's been working hard to convince his old man taking a risk to invest in family business and succeed didn't seem like the wrong option, as long as the they stand still and the money flowing in, he couldn't be more than grateful- only if he excluded the eating ramen 24/7 part. 

There was a a bit too familiar voice singing at the other side of the living room, at the corner of what appeared to be a mini karaoke box that Hayato had to wonder just how big this bungalow really was. For most of the part Take was the one doing the talking (his mind was too preoccupied with something, mainly someone), sharing some news, joking, bitching and then when his supposed to-be-cutesy-witch girlfriend found them, Hayato lifted his feet to excuse himself.

Someone bumped with him on the shoulder when he just a few more steps to reach the staircase, the taller figure looking down on him and for some good amount of seconds Hayato had to think so that it registered in his mind that the thick eyeliner made the man unrecognisable. And the dreadlocks wig. The pointy hat too.

"The rum is gone." Kudo spoke, flailing his arms, obviously he's a horrible actor, looking awful trying to look like a Jack Sparrow. His poker face didn't help much. A simple hand greeting and Hayato resumed walking, hoping no more weird people stumbling upon him. Or Yankumi. Or worst, Saruwatari.

He met his eyes pretty quickly over the walking tray by the waiter at the staircase, leading to the second floor of the house. Ryu was still trying to pay little attention to the girls chatting animatedly with him at the balcony, when he sensed Hayato was heading towards his direction.

The very first thing his eyes landed on soon after was the exposed skin, among the black garment. Ryu never looked this daring as far as he remembered and the fake ears and tail, he hoped for a doppelganger playing tricks on him.

The girls dressed as fairies, he assumed gave Ryu a small nod before, probably getting the signal and walking off. Hayato offered the man one of the two glasses he brought along and whispered closely to his ears.

"Hello there kitten."

"I'm a leopard."

"It's not my fault you don't have the dots."

"Well i'm a leopard, and i dyed my fur." Ryu grabbed the glass rather harshly and gulping it down in one go. That was, before sending Hayato his flare.

"Snarky as usual." 

"Idiot as always."

"Prissy..." 

"Are we really doing this?" Ryu managed to cut him half-way, which Hayato was glad, because he ran out of ideas to retort with. Ryu gazed down at the group of people singing on the microphone instead, not intended to start any conversation with the other. Nervous or annoyed, Hayato was unsure. "Having fun?"

"If you're talking about Hyuuga's singing, then yes i am." Changing his view of sight, only then he realised it was Hyuuga's voice he's been hearing through out the night. It was no wonder he's hard to be spotted on right away, if not for the pink nurse outfit, with the super short skirt together with the headband and the terrible wig. He just prayed the man wore an underwear inside. Or else it would give the others a nightmare they weren't supposed to have.

"Why don't you mingle with the crowd. It's your party anyway." And for all the effort to put on the costume too. It produced a funny picture, Ryu being all alone, reserved, in a pretty provocative outfit.

"This is so not my thing." Ryu answered. As if Hayato didn't aware about that fact.

"Then why make one?"

"It was Take's idea. I'm just agreed along with it." Exactly, he almost forgot, Take is an event organiser. Really, no surprise. Remembering Take's skimpy outfit and looking back at Hyuuga's way of waving hips with the tight skirt, just how much persuasion they did to have Ryu sticking a furry black tail at the back of his ass. 

Ass. He stepped back a little to have a nicer view. Damn. The oblivious Ryu fortunately kind of wiggling his bottom, unintentional, when he tried to reach another glass from the waiter passing by them. "I did some speech already, but of course you don't see it, you were late." He didn't see Ryu's face but from the tone he used, the man was pouting and sulking, the typical Odagiri-way, which is very unique and significantly rare.

"I didn't know you knew..." that he was late.

"Of course i knew, i always know." The empty glass the man held swayed a little in his grip, coming together with his trailing words. Old reminisce started to invade his pieces of mind on how low tolerance Ryu had with alcohol and the man was most probably fully drunk at the moment.

Oh boy. After Tsuchiya, now Ryu? Still though Ryu would be a lot more fun to be tended to. He's more than willing to lend a full hands on that, way more than that.

"You don't expect me to ask you for a dance, do you?" 

"What? You want to?" Hayato was asking with an interest. "Isn't it might look weird?"

Ryu wasn't usually the one for dancing, not even close to the clubbing type but he's already had a few liquor, and wearing an embarrassment-worthy attire, if he's under normal occasion, so there's not much dignity and pride to be lose here, out of all the places.

"I don't think anyone's going to pay us attention, at this state of time." True, indeed. It was not a wild party, so far no one had dislodged their clothing to naked, only if they wore many layers from the very beginning anyway but then at the other side of the room, a cow was grinding against a pig and he was so not going to find out who's the person under the mascot. Take definitely made an awesome job throwing an odd party.

They managed to squish their body among the thinly dense people with Ryu leading them. The DJ pulling out the old track to be replaced with another, more upbeat song, just when Ryu began swinging his kitty form at random, in attempt to follow the rhythm and letting himself loose, the alcohol totally helped on it. Hayato was a bit perplexed, not certain which way to move but decided to take Ryu as example which was apparently a bad choice. 

"Are you drunk, or that was the kind of dance you always dance?" Hayato whispered in Ryu's ear, when they were forced to be close to each other, because Hayato was pushed from behind by a vampire, accidentally.

"No...i'm not, drunk." Ryu shook his head denying, even his eyes a bit glassy under the dim light. "And what do you mean by that kind of dance?" Defensively he asked, not wanting to lose the rhythm he had set he continued moving. "Like that..." But Hayato chose to shrug it off when Ryu was not showing any hint that he was listening.

"Besides few kids from our school and some other, i don't really know anybody else." Ryu turned his body against Hayato, his tail grazed the body behind perhaps not aware the action was dangerously close to trigger something within him that was long suppressed, or four years at that. "They're all Take's colleague. Or Hyuuga...i don't remember." 

Again, so cliche. Typically Odagiri- the limited circles of acquaintance.

Hayato paused for little, since he didn't have that much will to dance that night but he was fast to react like knight in a shining suit, to catch when Ryu slightly losing balance, they tumbled together and Hayato sighed to feel the way their skin collided.

He couldn't really able to contain himself when Ryu leaning even tighter against his body that he without notice sort of grinding forward to Ryu. Not his fault, not when Ryu was the one invading his personal space. He caught a faint sight of Ryu smirking, just tiny little lips quivering upward but maybe his eyes played pretense on him, under the exchanging colour of lights above them. Because the other was heavily relying his weight on him, and Ryu's hot...his body was hot.

"You OK?" Hayato turned the man around and naturally Ryu wrapped his arms around Hayato's middle for support. "You want some water?"

"...bit dizzy. Take me upstairs. I'll show you the way."

Great. Now the tightness of the coil in his stomach multiplying.

They stepped into a medium-sized room, at the end of the second floor, Ryu was spreading almost half of his weight to Hayato, that he was more than willing to carry through. It was kind of strange being alone together in a room, other than Ryu's. The bed was larger, the arrangement of the furniture, even the door to the patio was absent. 

Beyond the speed of light and between minor struggling Hayato felt the wall on his back and a face pressed against him followed by a pair of lips. Ryu was demanding and rough, and his lips taste like a mixture of strawberry lip balm and smelled like a mildly stench of distilled spirits. His mind was processing the mere fact that Ryu was taking advantage of his spacing reverie before.

Hayato kissed back as much as he took, then Ryu pulled his collar suit heading to the bed. It's hard to move, trying to kiss and walk, and balancing. Ryu turning their body around so Hayato was the one falling with the mattress underneath and Ryu on top of him. He cursed.

When they were close to choke of insufficient breathe, Ryu broke apart. "First, i'm not that drunk." He leaned down again and pecked quickly. "Second, you're too slow."

Hayato smirked. "Sneaky..." It might come off as a compliment, but enough talking he decided, he pulled Ryu down at the back of his neck for a much passionate one. They stayed like that for a few minutes, lazy stroke of tongue against tongue, touching only where their hands stretched across the boundary that was never existed at the first place until Ryu felt the urge to be bolder.

Wet kisses and nibbles descending lower to his collarbone and Ryu adamantly peels him out of the hindering fabric of suit and shirt underneath, not yet the pants. It's like standing at the edge of a cliff, the excitement under the other's ministration and Hayato moaned helpless, threaded his fingers on Ryu's mane (since the cat ears were long fell off from the head) when a mouth enclosed around his aroused nipple.

For most of the part they were together Ryu likes to let him do as he pleases to him, but every so often he asserts himself and he did it this time, only much more aggressively. Not that Hayato was complaining but...fuck. He was lost, when the clicking sound of belt and a firm palm grabbed his erection started coming.

The pants was removed, Ryu didn't waste any seconds to pull the underwear down, appeased with what he was seeing. Hayato was...humongous, if that wasn't an understatement.

"I would have thought you drank too much, if you didn't say it." He panted, when Ryu tugged on his cock. "You're like..." Hayato started to think but failed when Ryu licked his veins. 

"Like what? Too horny as fuck?" Emphasising, he sucked on the head hard, a bit protesting when Hayato's hand pushing him further down on the erection.

"...different...improved, like you've been practicing..."

"With who?" Ryu retorted, pinching the swollen sacs, that Hayato had to press back a gasp.

"Yea...with who?" Hayato barely registering the words coming out from his parting mouth, thus bucking up his hips for more pleasure.

"So you said i'm doing this kind of thing with someone else to perform better on you?" It was a clear irritation on Ryu's voice and he stopped on his tasks, but they had been delaying for so much so long already. "I was never in need of practice, this is natural talent." 

"Cocky."

"Come again...?"

"You're a cocky cocksucker..." Hayato was almost gritted his teeth, impatient to feel the suction.

"Say something like that again, and i'm out." 

"Okay, okay i'm sorry...just do it...damn it." He still couldn't believe it, somehow feeling amazed, bickering with Ryu at this stage of time but Ryu dropped it and seemed to have enough already that he, finally swallowed him all full, and all it took was cheeks hollowing and heads bobbing on him, that Ryu had to smell in the scent of his pubic hair to send Hayato higher off the space.

"Not yet."

Close enough, Hayato groaned frustrated upon the wet warm cavern left him suddenly, and Ryu released the fingers around his head to lift his own sweaty frame, kneeling on either side of Hayato's hips for a quick stripping from his furry knee-length shorts with a tail sewn together and the top that was barely covering his navel.

Ryu was pretty fast. Hayato didn't get the luxury to enjoy the show. And the kitty costume. And the bare flesh, that was steadily increasing in volume. For not launching himself much earlier, he gave credits to himself. Or maybe he just matured enough.

"Oh, fuck, Ryu." The said man braced himself on one hand, since the other made its way for a brief preparation. Three fingers entering his own body and he rocked them rapidly, the sensation brought pure ecstasy on his face, distorted and Ryu kept his eyes open, a teasing glanced he directed to the man under him, anticipated. "No lube." Ryu panted.

He knew Ryu always like it rough.

Propping his upper torso on a pillow, Hayato's digits crawled to the skin just around Ryu's hipbone and stroking languidly there, wanting to sooth Ryu from the intrusion. He then reminded of something, searching (luckily Ryu didn't throw his pants far onto the floor like the rest) and after doing fast rummaging on the pockets he found the small packet.

"I did expect this." Hayato said defensively, when Ryu rewarded him with a questioning stare- not that he was surprised actually.

By the time they were both finishing with the preparation Ryu then finally pushed Hayato gently down to lie flat on his back. Hayato relaxed to let Ryu took the lead, because it was nice to have Ryu all pushy and wanton. 

Deliberate, Ryu lowered himself on Hayato's hard cock, using his thigh as support and Hayato firmly gripped on the hips to guide him further down and god, it was intense. 

When Ryu was fully seated on him, Hayato started to fee like he couldn't breathe, wouldn't be able to survive unless they both move. Because every time they were at it, the feeling was like it's their first time so he arched up hard into Ryu, at the right time of Ryu lifting and crashing down his hips on him.

The pace they set was maddening, with Ryu bouncing on top of him and Hayato himself bucking up harder every seconds he made, that they really couldn't tell who is who, the one truly in control. 

Ryu's pupils were heavily dilated, and dark and his whimpers and pants were like he was in need of drugs, so he shoved back down harsh, and Hayato kept pushing up, to tighten the firm grip he had on Ryu's hipbone which in turn holding onto his shoulder as leverage, until Ryu's head was thrown back so much like he was riding Hayato in a horse race.

The peak was nearing, and Hayato was sure the orgasms would soon hit them both hard with the furious speed their skin were lapping against each other. When it became too much he resorted to raise his body and embraced the trembling form, where Ryu gasped out loud when the position changed, hitting him straight on the spot. Automatically he wrapped his arms around Hayato's neck, still bouncing up and down to counterpoint with Hayato's thrusting.

Ryu crashed their mouth together in sudden move, in fierce want and desperation. 

Hayato held back as long as he could, and then he tugged on the hardness pressing onto his stomach and stroking Ryu faster, just a few rapid strokes and Ryu was a mess, tensing and spurting cum all over Hayato's palm and stomach, loud moans in his ear, until Ryu stopped jerking tremendously, and that was when Hayato climaxed when the rim muscles around him clenching, like flying, shooting his semen into the elastic surface, planted deeply inside Ryu.

They stayed like that for quite some time kissing, catching up some air and kissing, still connected and then Hayato grazed his lips across Ryu's cheek bone to reach the ear. "Okaeri."

"Tadaima." Ryu smiled, against Hayato's ears, burying his face deeper to the other's neck, inhaling and cherishing.

Hayato hoped he wasn't too late greeting but Ryu appeared to be okay with that. Because there was no need for all those act of devotion and mushy words, it's a long known fact that they were bounded. 

The atmosphere was too serene to not be appreciated, until a loud crash and someone's singing roaring from the outside of the room, and they suddenly realised there was still a party going on out there.

"I'm so don't want to move." Whined Hayato. Ryu felt too good in his embrace.

"Then don't."

So they moved to settle properly on the bed, discarding the used condom, and cleaning abruptly. 

A little cuddling wouldn't hurt, so did they, snuggling together just that, all tangled up together with Hayato curling his fingers around Ryu's now shorter hair and Ryu curled up against him. A random conversation (one that involved Hayato's refusal from knowing what else Ryu had learnt in Canada) prevented them from dozing off shortly.

"Nope, not my house. This is my family's spare house...or...well...something like that." Ryu rolled a little. 

"Anything else you wanna know? hmm?"

Hayato thought for a bit.

"Right, what is Kudo doing here?"


End file.
